deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twitch Plays Pokemon Battle Royale (ParaGoomba348)
Twitch Plays Pokemon Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting the six Pokemon on the final team of Twitch Plays Pokemon Red against each other. Description UP START B A DOWN START9 ANARCHY DEMOCRACY! It's Twitch Plays Death Battle! Interlude Wiz: Ah, Twitch, the website where you can stream any video game and have people watch you play. Or also the site where you can play Pokemon by typing in commands like "A, B, and Start". Boomstick: Except with about one-hundred-thousand other people playing it as well. Wiz: That is true. This phenomenon became known as "Twitch Plays Pokemon", which spawned hilarious characters, unbelievable clutch victories, a truckload of internet memes, and the six combatants we'll be using today. Boomstick: Like Bird Jesus, the Pidgeot who single-handedly, or talon-dly, that is, saved the run, Air Jordan, the Lapras who we rode the back of and Surfed to victory, All-Terrain Venomoth, the Dragonslayer-''' Wiz: King Fonz, the big Nidoking who found a Moon Stone and led everyone to victory, Anarchy Jesus, the extremely powerful Zapdos, and finally Lord Helix, the reborn form of the Helix Fossil God. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. aaabaaajss (Bird Jesus) Wiz: Bird Jesus was nothing more than a little Pidgey when he first joined Red's team. He was the second-in-command behind Abby the Charmeleon, who often overshadowed him. He didn't really get his big break until the unthinkable happened. Boomstick: The Twitch chat got the Eevee and haphazardly evolved it into Flareon rather than Vaporeon or Jolteon, then Abby and a Rattata known as Jay Leno were killed off. People blame Flareon for that. Wiz: And Red was VERY lucky that Bird Jesus was still alive, because he was the only other good Pokemon on the team. Boomstick: How Red had ANY good Pokemon on his team, we may never know. Wiz: That's exactly what I was thinking, Boomstick. Bird Jesus then took over as the team's leader. You could tell because he was around Level 56 when the next Pokemon who would join the final team, All-Terrain Venomoth, first joined at Level 32. The others were in levels at their 20's. Boomstick: Man, Red really sucks at this whole "Pokemon Master" thing. Wiz: In terms of attacking, Bird Jesus has the moves Mirror Move, which lets Bird Jesus copy any move the opponent used, Sand-Attack, which blinds opponents to make their attacks miss, Quick Attack, a Normal-type attack that usually goes first, and Sky Attack, a Flying-type attack that takes some time to charge but its power is godly. Boomstick: Bird Jesus is a Normal/Flying Pokemon. Which is bullshit because the Normal-type doesn't even need to be there. Wiz: Exactly what I was thinking. This gives Bird Jesus weaknesses to Electric, Rock, and Ice-type moves and a resistance to Bug-type moves and an immunity to Ground-type moves. Offensively, Bird Jesus' Quick Attack is resisted by Rock-types and doesn't affect Ghost-types at all while his Sky Attack hits Bug, Grass, and Fighting-types super-effectively while being resisted by Electric and Rock-types. Boomstick: So, basically, Bird Jesus is screwed over Rock- and Electric-types. Yeah, 'cause that's Jesus-like at all. Where's his walking on water and healing people instantly?! Wiz: No one knows. Anyway, looking at Bird Jesus' stats, he's rather well-rounded, if a little sub-par. The only stat of his that really stands out is his Speed, while having average HP, Attack, and Defense stats and a below-average Special stat. Bird Jesus is truly a jack-of-all trades. However, that could be just what he needs to pull victory from the clutches of his teammates. AIIIIIIRRR (Air Jordan) Wiz: After a good, long shaggy-dog story of whether to get Vaporeon or Lapras, Red finally got the Lapras from Silph Company and put her to good use- Boomstick: Wait, what?! Isn't the name Air JORDAN? Or the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air? Why is he a girl?! Wiz: No one knows why, but someone managed to transfer the data from Twitch Plays Pokemon Red to Pokemon Crystal, revealing that Air Jordan is indeed female. Boomstick: So the Fresh Prince is really a Fresh Princess. Huh, I wish there were any fresh princesses where I came from. Wiz: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, because using Surf was necessary to progress through the game, Air Jordan was an absolutely required teammate. And just in case they needed even more HM utility, she also picked up Strength to move boulders. Boomstick: You should always teach a Pokemon Surf. Because every trainer needs a Pokemon to Rhydon. Wiz: *Groans* Ugh, that was horrible. Anyway, Air Jordan's moveset ended up being the annoying Confuse Ray, that only gives her opponents a 50% chance of moving; the other 50% being hitting themselves in confusion, Mist, which prevents her stats from being lowered, the powerful Water-type move Surf, and the strong Normal-type move Strength. Boomstick: Huh, Air Jordan might have a chance of winning this. Wiz: Air Jordan's Water/Ice typing gives her weaknesses to Fighting, Rock, Electric, and Grass-type moves as well as resistances to Ice and Water-type attacks. Her Surf move hits Rock, Ground, and Fire-types super-effectively but is resisted by Water, Grass, and Dragon-types. Strength is resisted by Rock-types while not even hitting Ghost-types. Boomstick: So that basically means that Air Jordan can be useless against some opponents. Man, I don't think she's gonna win this. Wiz: She just might, Boomstick. In terms of stats, Air Jordan has a lot of HP and Special. Her Attack is average while her Defense and Speed are below-average. She might not look like much, but don't underestimate her for a second or you might find yourself getting defeated by this required teammate. AATTVVV (All-Terrain Venomoth) Wiz: Once upon a time in the hellish land known as the Safari Zone, Red was mindlessly scrambling around in Democracy mode when he came across a random Venomoth. Excited by this high-leveled Pokemon, Red caught the Venomoth and promptly put him on the team. Boomstick: Pfft, why are we even bothering?! ATV's not gonna win this! Wiz: I wouldn't doubt ATV for a second, Boomstick. Remember when he single-handedly took down Lance's Dragonite? Boomstick: Oh come on, ATV would never- WAIT WHAT?! DID ATV JUST DEFEAT LANCE'S DRAGONITE WITHOUT TAKING SO MUCH AS A SCRATCH?! Wiz: Yes, he did. Boomstick: Man, forget all doubt! This Venomoth's a monster! Wiz: He may not look like much, but his moveset is very powerful. There's Leech Life, a Bug-type attack that does damage and heals himself in return, Poison Powder, which inflicts his opponents with nasty poison that does damage over time, Stun Spore, which leaves his opponents paralyzed and often unable to move, and Disable, that prevents his opponents from using certain moves. Boomstick: AND HE BEAT LANCE'S DRAGONITE USING ONLY THOSE?! Wiz: Yep. Being a Bug/Poison-type, he resists Poison, Fighting, and Grass-type attacks while being immune to the Poison condition and weak to Psychic, Fire, Flying, Rock, and Bug-type attacks. Leech Life hits Poison, Psychic, and Grass-types super-effectively while being resisted by Flying, Fighting, and Fire-types. Boomstick: Man, I'm really not counting on ATV winning. Wiz: Maybe you should. ATV's stats aren't too much, unfortunately. His Special and Speed stats are above-average while his other stats are rather low, especially his Defense. However, with his annoying abilities and his accomplishing the impossible, the others may finally learn the meaning of "All-Terrain Venomoth: Covers ALL terrain.". AAAAAAAAAA (King Fonz) Wiz: Red was randomly looking for Pokemon to put in his PC when he suddenly found a Nidorino, that he had inadvertently named "AAAAAAAAA". Boomstick: Wait! I get it now! (Imitating The Fonz) Ayyyyyyyy! Wiz: Yep. And he soon earned the name "King Fonz" when he picked up a Moon Stone during a convoluted plan to get to Viridian City without Cut. Boomstick: Good ol' "Operation Shoot For the Moon!" Man, I can't believe that that actually worked! Wiz: Many people will agree with you on that, Boomstick. King Fonz, like Air Jordan, picked up Strength and Surf along the way. He quickly cemented himself as one of the strongest members of Red's team, especially during the Elite Four. Boomstick: Ayyyyyyy! Wiz: King Fonz' final moveset was Horn Attack, a regular Normal-type attack, Poison Sting, a Poison-type attack that has a small chance to inflict poison, Surf, and Strength. Boomstick: Ayyyyyy! Wiz: ...In addition to that, his Poison/Ground-typing gives him resistances to Poison, Rock, and Fighting as well as an immunity to Electric, but that unfortunately comes with weaknesses to Water, Ice, Ground, Psychic, and Bug. We've already covered the type effectiveness of Strength and Surf, and Horn Attack has the same coverage as Strength. Then there's Poison Sting, which hits Bug and Grass-types super-effectively but being resisted by Poison, Ghost, Ground, and Rock-types. Boomstick: Ayyyyyy! Wiz: Cut that out Boomstick! Anyway, King Fonz's stats are a lot like Bird Jesus': He's a bit of a jack-of-all-trades. His Attack, Special, and Speed stats are his highest while his HP and Defense are a bit average. When you have a moveset as varied as Fonz's and stats as high, it's easy to see him pulling victory. Boomstick: Ay-''' AA-j (Anarchy Jesus) Wiz: With a team full of below-average, ragtag Pokemon, Red decided he wanted something a little stronger. He didn't want to go through the madness of Seafoam Islands to get Articuno, or continue through the game to get Moltres, or make a second attempt at Snorlax, so he went for the legendary Zapdos. '''Boomstick: Can I just say right now that Red's a freakin' badass? He caught Zapdos using the Master Ball while still in Anarchy mode! Wiz: That's right. And man, was it worth it. Anarchy Jesus was truly a powerhouse, even if he got twelve Pokemon killed. Boomstick: What?! People blame Flareon for killing off two Pokemon but when Anarchy Jesus does it, everyone's cool with it?! Wiz: That seems to be right. Anyway, Anarchy really lived up to his "Legendary" status, being indisputably the MVP of the entire team. The sheer amount of one-hit KO's he got during the Elite Four is enough to prove that. Boomstick: That's it, I know who's winning this. Wiz: Boomstick! You can't do that! Anyway, Anarchy Jesus had quite the endgame moveset. With the Electric-type moves ThunderShock and Thunder as well as the Flying-type Drill Peck and the Normal-type Take Down, you can bet that Anarchy is absolutely merciless. We've covered Normal and Flying coverage already, but Electric hits Water and Flying-types super-effectively but is unfortunately resisted by Electric, Grass, and Dragon and doesn't even hit Ground. Boomstick: Wait... Fonz is a Ground-type! Ay-''' Wiz: Shut up. Anarchy Jesus' Electric/Flying typing gives him resistances to Flying, Bug, and Fighting and an immunity to Ground, but with that comes weaknesses to Ice and Rock. '''Boomstick: Yep, Anarchy's probably gonna win this. Wiz: YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO- whatever, Anarchy's stats are among the best of the best. His HP, Attack, and Defense stats are well above-average and his Speed is high. But the jewel in the crown is his godly Special. Anarchy very well could win this battle, and the results would not be pretty. Omastar (Lord Helix) Wiz: All throughout Red's journey, there was a voice in his head that kept his spirits up and encouraged him to keep going. This deity? The Helix Fossil. The Helix was with Red all this time and then he was rewarded at Cinnabar Island when he was revived back to his Omanyte form. Boomstick: ALL HAIL THE HELIX! ANARCHY WINS! Wiz: ...As I was saying, Lord Helix is pretty much a God. With extremely powerful moves, awesome stats, and a Godlike reputation, Lord Helix is a formidable foe. Boomstick: UP START A B DOWN B A START9 ANARCHY! Wiz: That is exactly what the Helix is known for. Lord Helix joined the team very late compared to the others, and survived the PC too, but he turned out to be worth everyone's while. While training him was a bit of a pain, it was soon found out to be all worth it when he finally evolved - in Anarchy, no less. Boomstick: I TOLD YOU! ANARCHY WINS! Wiz: Yes it did. Helix's final moveset consisted of the very powerful Water-type Surf and Hydro Pump, as well as the Defense-raising Withdraw. And... Horn Attack. Boomstick: ANARCHYYYYYYYY! Wiz: I'm so glad this is our last analysis. We've covered everything in Helix's moveset, but then there's his typing. Water/Rock gives him resistances to Normal, Fire, Flying, Poison, and Ice-type moves, but weaknesses to Ground, Fighting, Electric, and a huge weakness to Grass-type moves. In terms of stats, Helix has a lot going for him. Unfortunately, his HP, Attack, and Speed stats are rather low, but his Defense and Special stats are off the charts. Don't you dare defile this God, or he might inflict his divine judgment. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Bird Jesus, Air Jordan, All-Terrain Venomoth, King Fonz, Anarchy Jesus, and Lord Helix are all hanging out in the champion room, celebrating their victory over Blue. Suddenly, the screen starts to shrink as the Twitch Plays Pokemon commands appear next to them. Everyone's eyes widen as they realize they are about to be forced to fight each other. They all take battle stances. FIGHT! Anarchy Jesus opens up with a ThunderShock attack, sending small bolts of electricity at everyone. Air Jordan, Bird Jesus, and Lord Helix all cringe in pain while All-Terrain Venomoth flinches a bit. King Fonz is clearly not fazed. Bird Jesus uses Sand-Attack on Anarchy Jesus to lower his accuracy a bit and flies above everyone. All-Terrain Venomoth goes next, and throws Poison Powder everywhere, leaving everyone but Fonz poisoned. Fonz uses Horn Attack on ATV to try to severely hurt him, but it doesn't do nearly as much damage as anticipated. Air Jordan sends a Confuse Ray at Anarchy Jesus in an attempt to slow him down, while Helix goes last and shoots a huge Hydro Pump at Anarchy, but it misses. Bird Jesus - 80%, PSN Air Jordan - 90%, PSN All-Terrain Venomoth - 75% King Fonz - 100% Anarchy Jesus - 100%, PSN Lord Helix - 85%, PSN Anarchy's vision is a bit blurry from the Sand-Attack and confusion. Still, he fires a big Thunder attack at Air Jordan, which actually manages to hit her. Bird Jesus, still in the air, uses this opportunity to get a Sky Attack off and hits Anarchy with it but it doesn't seem to do that much damage. ATV uses his Stun Spore attack to cripple Fonz, and he retaliates with a Strength attack, this time severely denting the All-Terrain Venomoth. Air Jordan uses her Surf attack on Anarchy Jesus, but it sadly doesn't hurt him that much. Helix uses Hydro Pump again, again aiming for Anarchy, and it hits. Bird Jesus - 75%, PSN Air Jordan - 45%, PSN All-Terrain Venomoth - 55% King Fonz - 100%, PAR Anarchy Jesus - 75%, PSN Lord Helix - 80%, PSN Anarchy angrily fires off a huge Thunder, again hitting everyone but Fonz. Air Jordan's getting very low on health, and the Poison isn't helping her out with that. Bird Jesus flies up into the air again. ATV uses his Leech Life ability on Fonz and recovers a little bit of his HP. Air Jordan uses Surf on Fonz to damage him, and Helix likewise uses Surf on Bird Jesus for damage. King Fonz tries to attack, but can't due to paralysis. Just when things are finally going in Air Jordan's favor, the paralysis gets to her and she falls to the ground. The poison disintegrates her body completely, scattering Lapras dust everywhere. Bird Jesus - 45%, PSN Air Jordan - 0%, FNT All-Terrain Venomoth - 60% King Fonz - 70%, PAR Anarchy Jesus - 70%, PSN Lord Helix - 75%, PSN Anarchy this time eyes Fonz, and then goes for a menacing Drill Peck. Bird Jesus lands his Sky Attack on ATV, completely ripping him in half and sending his upper half flying towards Helix and his lower half onto the ground. Blood is splattered everywhere. Lord Helix withdraws in his shell to minimize damage, and King Fonz uses Surf to hit Helix for damage. Bird Jesus - 40%, PSN All-Terrain Venomoth - 0%, FNT King Fonz - 55%, PAR Anarchy Jesus - 65%, PSN Lord Helix - 65%, PSN Anarchy hits Helix with a well-placed ThunderShock, hitting him very hard. Bird Jesus uses Mirror Move on King Fonz to use his Surf on him, which knocks Fonz out cold, but doesn't kill him. Helix uses Hydro Pump once more on Bird Jesus, reducing his HP to very low levels. Fonz gets back up and hits Anarchy with a tough Strength. Bird Jesus - 10%, PSN King Fonz - 15%, PAR Anarchy Jesus - 45%, PSN Lord Helix - 30%, PSN Bird Jesus, knowing this could very well be his last turn, uses a few Quick Attacks on Anarchy Jesus, hoping to take him down. Anarchy responds with a huge Thunder attack, which electrifies Bird Jesus and leaves nothing but black ashes where he once flew. Helix, fixated on Fonz, Withdraws once more. Fonz is fully paralyzed again. Bird Jesus - 0%, FNT King Fonz - 15%, PAR Anarchy Jesus - 35%, PSN Lord Helix - 25%, PSN Anarchy Jesus uses a Take Down attack on Fonz, knocking him to the ground once more. Lord Helix spits out a huge Hydro Pump at King Fonz, tearing a huge hole in his body and obliterating everything except his head. It has come down to the two titans. King Fonz - 0%, FNT Anarchy Jesus - 30%, PSN Lord Helix - 20%, PSN Anarchy Jesus fires off a huge Thunder just for good measure, which unfortunately misses. Lord Helix likewise fires a huge Hydro Pump, but that misses too. The two are getting increasingly frustrated with each other. Anarchy Jesus - 25%, PSN Lord Helix - 15%, PSN Anarchy and Helix both fire off their most powerful attacks once more, resulting in a huge power struggle. After a few seconds, the lightning bolts from Anarchy's Thunder circulate the Hydro Pump and hit Lord Helix, shocking him from the inside and out and leaving nothing but his empty shell and once more reducing him to his Helix Fossil form. Anarchy screeches in victory as the words "Thanks for Playing!" appear on the screen, and another text appears under it reading "32:00 Until next Death Battle". K.O.! Results Boomstick: I KNEW IT WIZ! I KNEW IT! Wiz: Yes you did. This was a very difficult match to analyze, because each Pokemon had its own advantages over the others. However, after factoring in all the type advantages, status conditions, moves, and base stats, it all becomes very apparent. Boomstick: Air Jordan was the first one out because she was slow, not very powerful, and hit super-effectively by Anarchy Jesus. Wiz: The next one out was ATV, because even though his Poison and Paralysis played very big parts in the fight, he didn't have much going for him after all the powders had been scattered. Once he had Poisoned or Paralyzed everyone, he couldn't do much else. Bird Jesus was the next to go for having poor type coverage and for being weak to Electric, as well as having a low Special stat. Next up was Fonz- Boomstick: Ayyyyyyy! Wiz: -Because of his weakness to Water and lack of opponents to hit Super-effectively with his moves. Finally, in the battle between Helix and Anarchy, there wasn't much hope for our lord and savior Helix because of his weakness to Electric as well as slowness. Boomstick: And the moral of the story is, play with lightning, get shocked. Wiz: I believe the phrase goes "Play with fire, get burned." Anyway, the winner is Anarchy Jesus. Advantages and Disadvantages Bird Jesus *+Has access to the strongest attack *+Hits All-Terrain Venomoth super-effectively *+Can secure a first strike with Quick Attack *+Decent stats all around *-Hit super-effectively by Anarchy Jesus *-Attacks are resisted by Anarchy Jesus and Lord Helix *-Sky Attack takes a turn to charge *-Stats aren't really anything special Air Jordan *+Highest HP *+Decent Special *+Confuse Ray... is almost useful? *-Hit super-effectively by Anarchy Jesus *-Pretty much outclassed by Lord Helix *-Rather slow *-Not exactly too powerful All-Terrain Venomoth *+Best hax with powders *+Decent Special and Speed stats *+Could restore HP with Leech Life *+Hits Fonz super-effectively *-Only attacking move is weak, even with STAB *-Fonz is immune to Poison Powder *-Weak to Bird Jesus' and Anarchy Jesus' attacks *-Bird Jesus and Anarchy Jesus resist Leech Life King Fonz *+Diverse moveset *+Not really lacking in any stat *+Immune to ATV's Poison Powder *+Immune to Anarchy Jesus' electric attacks, which is a major boon *-Doesn't hit anyone super-effectively *-Weak to All-Terrain Venomoth's, Air Jordan's, and Anarchy Jesus' attacks *-Air Jordan resists Surf *-Helix resists Strength, Horn Attack, and Poison Sting Anarchy Jesus *+Thunder STAB is OP *+Hits everyone but Fonz super-effectively *+Resists attacks from Bird Jesus and All-Terrain Venomoth *+Highest Special *+Highest Speed *+Not hit by anyone super-effectively *-Couldn't hit Fonz with Thunder? I guess that works as a disadvantage Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Bird Jesus (Pidgeot) Air Jordan (Lapras) All-Terrain Venomoth (Venomoth) King Fonz (Nidoking) Anarchy Jesus (Zapdos) Lord Helix (Omastar) Did you agree with the outcome of this fight? Yes No Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles